Yugioh A New Danger and a New kind of Duelist
by dante0410
Summary: The World has taken dueling to the next level and made the anime/manga practically real. Join Zane on his adventures with his friends as he's thrown into a adventure beyond his wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1 : Duel School Part 1

**Hello Everyone! Today is the first day of High school (as a senior, WOOOOOOOO! BOW DOWN TO THE CROWN!) For me and most of you so good luck! Thank you for actually following my note and going to this story. Or if you just happen to come by this out of pure curiosity then thank you as well. Thoughts in italics, And I don't own yugioh, just my OC(s) and the story.**

**Speaking of which, we should get on with it! **

"Ah crap, I'm gonna be late! Aurora's gonna kill me if she finds out!"

I burst through the door to my house with a pop tart hanging from my mouth. I run down the street, pulling out a small compact box. I press the button on the top and throw it to the ground. The box expands into a floating hoverboard that's all black with a red lightning bolt on the top.

"In case you were wondering, the teen running um... boarding as fast as he can to school is me, Zane Maddox. I live with my older sister while our parents are out of town which is always mainly because their jobs require them to live close to them now that they're changed locations. Which happens to be in Japan of all places and I can't go!

Anyway back to the story at hand. I was riding the hoverboard and was almost at the school when suddenly I heard the hum of a hoverboard zooming behind me. Just as I was about to turn around a blur crashed into me knocking me off my board.

"Ah, hey watch where you're going jerk!"

As I looked up I saw a familiar face that I recognized as one of my classmates, but I couldn't place the name. He wore a white t-shirt with white jeans and had a heavy camouflage combat boots; even his hair was white as his curls covered his forehead. He was known well known as one of the most popular teens in school and is a pretty well known teen duelist in the school. The teen simply glared at me and grabbed his board as he rode off toward the school.

"Tsk what a rude person, didn't even apologize or check to see if I was okay."

I stood up and calmly dusted myself off until I remembered something rather important.

"Crap! I'm still gonna be late, I've gotta hurry if I want to make it on time.

I hopped back on my board and shot towards the school like a bullet. I blasted through the entrance doors and practically flew down the hall and up the steps that led to my class and as I was heading up I hopped off my board and pressed the button to shrink it back into a box. Classroom 20-1 on the 4th floor was just a few steps away from me now and as I dived into the class crashing into my desk upside-down, the first period bell rang. As I struggled to get out of my embarrassing position, I heard my teacher speak to a student.

"Mr. Haraell could you please help Mr. Maddox sit in his chair, correctly."

Mr. Tesoa; A man with hair the color of fire, orange eyes and pale skin. Dueling math fundamentals teacher who is as boring as his class is. He's almost always sarcastic and is generally a disliked teacher, or at least by my standards he is. For those of you who are wondering why a school in the real world is teaching dueling, sit down while I tell you a story and if you're already sitting down grab some popcorn or a snack or two. Years ago the government by some pot induced idea decided that it would be easier to make decisions and solve disagreements by dueling. At first this was fought by skeptics and Congress and to be honest they proposed a pretty valid argument. That is until the government demonstrated it using two random duelists in Washington D.C. Once Congress saw how efficient it was, they ran it by the president who also felt that it would work out for the better. Within a year a new law was passed, The Duel Reformation Act which encouraged the schools and universities to teach their regular courses but it all has to be dueling related as the world quickly followed America's decision and changed their system as well. The schools still taught the subjects they were required to teach and the three branches of America's government still bickered and argued, but they did all of it through duels and things related to it.

A teen with olive skin dark brown eyes and slicked back jet black hair walked over to me and with three tugs freed me from my seat.

Romel (Rom) Haraell, he is one of my best friends. He's a good duelist; he just needs to have more confidence in his cards.

After I hit the ground I grabbed Jack's hand and he helped pull me up.

"Cutting it kinda close there weren't ya?"

"Hey I would have been here earlier but I had a small road bump while getting here."

"And I'm sure you can both talk about it after class, now would both of you return to your seats?"

We both gave each other nods and silently walked back to our seats. The period dragged along at a snail's pace and just as I was about to fall asleep out of pure boredom, the bell rang.

"_Thank god, I wouldn't have lasted a second longer." _

I began gathering my things and threw on my backpack as Rom walked over to me and we were about to walk out of class to our next one, when Mr. Tesoa stopped me.

"Mr. Maddox you made a mammoth disruption diving into my class today and because of that I should call your sister and tell her that you've been a disturbance in class today.

Involuntarily I cringe at the thought of getting reprimanded by my sister again until I see that Mr. Tesoa's stern expression has softened.

"However, you were on time today even if you did it in a noisy and undignified way so I'll let this slide, you are free to leave."

I smiled and nodded my head, then walked out to see Rom waiting for me.

"Come on dude if we don't hurry we're gonna be late. "

"Yeah, I dodged a bullet with that one so I don't want to waste my free life."

We both picked up speed and dashed to our next class: Duel English.

Sort of a play on words, Duel English was exactly that it taught English and a Card explanation, which is basically figuring out what certain card's effects are if the description is unclear at first glance. We walked inside and went to our seats, which were right next to each other.

"I am sorry to say that Mrs. Rane wasn't able to come to class today, but she says that if you keep the noise to a minimum then you can just sit and talk. However; if there is too much noise she said that I was supposed to give you all worksheets to work on."

Mrs. Rane was the teacher that everyone heard about, throughout the school. Her looks and demeanor made her one of the most sought after teachers in the school, every student wanted to be in her class. She had silver hair with fair skin and grey eyes, in case you were wondering.

Everyone groaned at the prospect of having to do work, so the class octave was a low hum of voices. Just then, Rom turned to me with an expectant expression on his face.

"So dude, what was the road bump you were talking about?"

"Do you know anything about a teen who wears all white and has white hair? "

"Have you been sleeping under a rock for the past few years? The guy you just described is none other than Senza (Pallid) Cordia, one of the most intimidating people in school. He also happens to be a pretty vicious duelist."

"I don't care what he is or who he is, he knocked me off my board this morning and I want an apology."

"Well you can ask for one when our final class comes, speaking of class the bell's about to ring."

At the exact moment he said that the bell sounded and we were off to our next class: World history. Since world history has nothing to do with dueling, I'm going to skip it. The class we had after that was Dueling science, and since some of you are probably wondering why there is a science to yugioh let me explain.

Once dueling became even more popular than it already was, the people at Konami decided to kick it up a notch by creating actual Duel Arenas and then Duel Disks. The government supplied the resources needed and the scientists to create the designs and machines. Soon everyone had a Duel Disk or D.D which are now are disguised as watches (like how the hoverboard was originally a box) and are set to a person's fingerprint, and was learning to use them to the fullest. Eventually it went to Duel Gazers and the newest one: Duel Contacts which everyone has in at least one eye. So that is what the science of dueling really covers, the holographic technology for dueling.

Our science teacher ushered us into the class as we took our seats, already anxious for this class to end. I mean don't get me wrong I mean, the science behind holographic tech is really cool and all but it's the teacher that makes the class tough.

Mr. Marqell Watts is my science teacher. He's friendly and often shows his class any new experiments he has made. The only problem with this teacher is his voice when he's giving lectures, his voice become somewhat mono tone and makes it easy to fall asleep in his class no matter what the subject of the lesson.

After having to listen to the world's most boring lecture, we were finally free. We both were on our way to lunch till we passed the jerk in white otherwise known as Senza. He gives Rom a passing glance and glares at me, as if I'm something he's found under his shoe. We hold the stare for a few minutes until Rom taps my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"C'mon bro, its pizza day and I don't wanna miss it."

"Yeah, you're right."

We walked to our table after getting pizza from the lines, I got pepperoni and Rom got cheese. When we got to the table we high fived our friend Wildfang and sat down as I told her what happened.

Adrial Wildfang the tomboy, pretty much anything that you could come up with in your mind, she can do. Her skills are mainly in dueling though, not many regular duelists can stand up to her deck. Although with short brown hair with green highlights and a medium figure, and sky blue eyes most boys who have challenged the tough girl were more interesting in dueling to date her. Today she was wearing her usual multicolored t-shirt and ripped black jeans with blue converses.

After I was finished telling my story to Adrial she had a smirk on her face that, to be honest kinda worried me.

"What is it? What's with that look, and that smirk?"

"You've to duel him next class period Zane, this would be a great duel and it's the best way to confront him."

"Yeah, I was just about to say that."

"Alright I get it! I'll duel him during class."

My friends reach over the table to high five each other as I shake my head. After a while everyone gets up and we all go to our final class: Duel Training. The three of us had the exact same class and (big surprise) sat right around each other.

"Alright now class settle down, y'all know the routine let's head out to the duel fields. "

As you can probably tell about the class, it's pretty much dueling for 2 hours. Mr. Drake Roan is the best teacher out of all the ones I have, he's great at dueling, he makes everyone laugh, and he helps his students with their dueling strategies. He has teal eyes, a mosomorph body type, and always wears his hair in a short ponytail. He usually wears a blue shirt and black dress pants with Italian shoes.

So the class finally got to the duel fields, which in reality was a collection of buildings that was used for dueling and a large field that also served the same purpose.

"Alright everyone may choose a place and duel amongst themselves."

I looked at my friends and nodded as we walked towards Senza with a look of determination on our faces. That is; until we were stopped by two teens that looked like twin, both wearing orange and black clothes with one wearing a black D.D and one wearing an orange one.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

The one with the orange Duel Disk stepped forward.

"My name is Aran and that is my brother Oren."

"Would you please step to the side I need to speak to Senza?"

Aran's brother stepped up next to him and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Anything you have to say must go through us first."

I was taken aback by that piece of information, was this guy really that big? Either way I was getting that apology no matter what it took. So I glared at them and grinded my teeth as I spoke my next words.

"Fine then, tell him I want an apology for him knocking me off my hoverboard this morning."

Oren turned around and whispered into Senza's ear, I could see that Senza was saying something back because Oren smirked and nodded before coming back to my friend's and I.

"Senza says that he will apologize if you duel him-"

"Yes! When and where?"

"I didn't finish. He says that he will apologize if you duel him."

"But you have to duel one of us first."

Without hesitating I smiled wide and belted out.

"Alright let's go."

I could hear Rom talking to Adrial and how this would attract attention. In reality I didn't care what it did, as long as I got what I came for. We all walked to a duel field as the two brothers stood in front of me.

"Um… is there something you two need from me?"

"Yes there is."

"A choice needs to be made."

"Choose one of us as your opponent."

I stood there and looked from one to the other and decided on Aran. He walked a good distance away from me and faced me. We both scanned our thumbs on our watches as they transformed into Duel Disks and I put my deck into its slot. We look across from each and both simultaneously say:

"Let's Duel."

**Hahahahahaha (inhales) Cliffhanger! So! ****Didn't expect this to pop up so fast did you?** **Neither did I but this just had to be submitted today or else! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. I can't tell you when it will be uploaded, I'll just say as soon as possible. So remember to review and hope you had a awesome first day of school.**


	2. Chapter 2 School Duel Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, those senior classes are rough sometimes, especially when you have an extracurricular to worry about. I hope i haven't kept you guys waiting too long for the new chapter though.(And not the average kind, I mean.)Thoughts in italics, and I don't own yugioh, just my OC(s) and the story.**

**When we last left Zane he was just beginning his duel with one of the twins: Aran. And now, please enjoy the chapter! **

The Game was set and a large screen turned on with my life points on one side and Aran's on the other: 8000LP.

"If you don't mind, I'll be going first."

He drew his cards and smirked.

"Alright, I'm gonna start this duel off by summoning the Magma Steed (Fire/Beast/Effect/3/1400/1200)."

(I might as well make this known now. The monster's stats will be shown like this: Attribute/Types/Types/Level/Attack Points/Defense Points. The two sets of types are if a monster is normal or effect and its monster type.)

The ground in front of Aran heated up until magma shot out of the ground and formed a fiery horse with blazing eyes and mane and skin made out of magma. It whinnied as fire puffed out of its nostrils like sparks from a revved up car.

"And that's not all, by summoning Magma steed I can put another magma monster in my deck and special summon it to the field. And I think I'll summon magma swordsman." (Fire/Warrior/Effect/4/1600/1400) Similar to the Magma Steed, it appears out of an eruption of magma but he was in full medieval armor and it wielded an axe consumed by fire.

"When Magma Swordsman is special summoned to the field by Magma Steed's effect, I can bring one Magma spell card to my hand."

He pulled one card from his deck to his hand and put it in his hand.

"But when I use Magma Swordsman's effect, I can't activate that spell during the current turn. I place one card facedown and end my turn." He said with a cocky smile on his face.

I looked at him with a focused squint as I took a deep breath.

"I draw." I glanced down at my hand and thought for a few seconds.

"_He's got something big planned so it looks like I'll have to go on the defensive for now." _

"I place one card and one monster facedown and end my turn."

Two cards materialize in front of me as Aran smirked and chuckled.

"That's it? That's all you've got?"

I nod confidently as his smirk widens into a smile.

"Very well then, I draw. First I play the spell card Magma Merge which allows me to combine Magma Warrior and Magma Steed to create the royal guard of the magma kingdom's royalty, Say hello to the Magma Champion captain of the royal guard!"

(Fire/Fusion/Effect/6/2600/2000)

The two monsters dived into a whirlpool of lava and out rode the Warrior riding the horse who was wearing armor as well as the Warrior, but it all looked much more dangerous. The armor on the monster was glowing red from the intense heat, and had spikes protruding from the chest, shoulders, head, and forearms. The horse had spikes on it's faceplate around its eyes. I had to shield my eyes from the bright glow of the monster's armor and from the heat it exuded, but Aran didn't seem to mind the heat at all in fact he only smiled wider.

"Do you like it? Champion's magma keeps the battle hot, but that's not all it does. When Magma Champion is summoned and attacks a monster on your side of the field, you can't activate and spells or traps. Now Magma Champion, attack Zane's facedown monster with Blazing Charge." The monster's horse rears back and charges at the facedown card as the Champion swings his axe at it, only to hit a giant shield with a thunderbolt symbol on the front and a humanoid creature made of constantly flowing lightning/electricity. I had a smug look on my face, knowing full well that I made a smart move.

"What happened?" He asks surprised and confused.

"I'm afraid you fell for the bait, Aran. Meet my Summoned Gardna."

(Light/Thunder/Effect/4/1000/2600)

"Why isn't your monster destroyed?"

"Well Aran, my Summoned Gardna survives being destroyed once each turn. But wait there's more, when Summoned Gardna is attack while facedown your monster has to attack again."

Aran still had the confused look on his face as he couldn't help but question my decision.

"Why would you force me to attack again? You're monster would be destroyed."

The Champion's horse backed and charged again.

"Because this time your monster's attack points are cut in half, all the way down to 1300 attack points."

The glow that emanated from the Magma Champion dimmed and he swung his ax at Gardna's shield. The impact knocked the Champion back as Summoned Gardna's shield glowed and a lightning bolt shot out and hit Aran and shocked him.

"I end my turn."

Aran: 6700LP

Zane: 8000LP

"I Draw."

I look at my cards and I automatically have a plan in motion.

"I tribute Summoned Gardna and summon to the field one of the Bolt princes Bolt Prince Uragano." Storm clouds roll in with yellow lightning flashing through them until lightning strikes the ground and in its place is a human with yellow lightning wearing yellow robes and a crown. (Light/Thunder/Effect/7/2700/2500) The look on Aran's face had changed then, it was anger.

"Do you take me for an idiot; you think I don't know a cheater when I see one! That monster is a level 7 you shouldn't be able to summon it with only one monster." As he yelled his monsters seemed to react to his anger and glowed brighter as Aran's eyes turned from black to a glowing orange.

"There is something you should know before you explode, the storm princes only need one monster to be tributed to summon it but only if it's of the Summoned archetype. So I'm not cheating, and speaking of which I should probably tell you his effect. When he is either normal or special summoned he can increase the attack points of other Princes and Summoned monsters by 700 points including himself, which gives Uragano a grand total of 3400 attack points. Since you have no spells or traps to protect yourself from the prince's attack, now Uragano attack Magma Champion with Lightning Spear." Lightning stuck the ground next to the prince, he picks it up, forms it into a spear and takes aim before throwing it at Aran's monster electrocuting and destroying it.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Zane: 8000LP

Aran: 5900LP

"Grrr, I draw." Aran said.

I watched from my end, constantly reminding myself how easily the flow of a duel can change, so as not to get overconfident and sloppy.

"I play the spell card Dormant Awakening which allows me to special summon one Magma monster that is level 5 or higher from my graveyard and I choose my Magma Champion. And if successful I can special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my deck, so welcome to the field Magma Lion." (Fire/Beast/Effect/4/1700/1400) The monster appeared the way the others did, with molten magma making up the entire body, especially around its large arms.

"When this molten beast is summoned, he calls two more of my monsters from the deck to the field. So here are two more monsters, Magma Cobra and Magma Ox." The Lion roared and two magma monsters appeared, Magma Cobra and Magma Ox both appeared with glaring eyes as I was forced to once again shield myself from the intense heat.

"Now that I have enough monsters on the field I can bring out real royalty, not that pathetic excuse for a prince."

Uragano turned around and looked at me as if to say: "Can you believe this guy?" I nodded to him with a smirk on my face to try and say: "I know what you mean." Until I stopped and realized what had just happened, that was the first time my monsters showed any type of life or free will even when dueling.

"_This is something I'll have to look into later on."_

I turned back to Aran to hear him say:

"I now tribute my Magma Lion, Cobra, and Ox to Fusion summon my Magma Chimera." (Fire/Beast/Effect/7/3200/2800)

I stepped back from the heat as a combination of the three monsters appeared in front of me, with the lion as the main creature in control. The Cobra was the Lion's tail, the Ox was the top head that protruded out of the lion's back and the lion's head was main head.

"How is it you can use him without a spell card?"

"When I have those three monsters on the field I can combine them to bring this beast to the field. Now my Chimera, destroy his monster with Triple Magma Flare."

"You realize that will destroy your monster right?" I mentioned to him.

He only smiled as his eyes glowed.

"My Chimera has a special effect that allows me activate it during my battle phase and I can discard any amount of Magma monsters from my hand to give 200 attack points for each monster, and I discard 3 Magma monsters from my hand to give my Chimera a 600 attack point boost for that attack."

The Chimera's heads opened their mouths ad spewed out lava at Uragano and destroyed him.

"No, Uragano!"

Once again I had to question my sudden connection to the monster, because that was my first time seeing it, or any summoned monsters in person since it was my first time dueling with the holographic technology. All the other times I just watched the duels from a distance, but today was different.

"You aren't getting off that easy, Champion Attack with Blazing Charge."

The Magma Champion charged at me on his horse and hit me with his axe, knocking me on my back; I pull myself back to my feet.

"Remember when I said I'd bring in real royalty, well here it is. I now take my Magma Champion and tribute it to Status Summon my ultimate monster."

(Status summons are a new type of summon that is different to the others. If you meet certain conditions such as having a certain leveled monster on the field or monsters in the grave or on the field, you can bring in a special monster from anywhere be that the hand, deck, grave, or banish zone. Like most cards in yugioh they are color coded, with these being colored red and having a status or prestige instead of level, some being about to have effects on lower status monsters. Status monsters are pretty much powerhouses in their own right, with effects that stop it's summon from being negated, an ability that keeps them from changing positions, and an special ability that differs to each status monster makes them very powerful.)

The ground gave way to a reveal the giant mouth of a volcano and as it erupted and blasted a stream of lava into the sky a throne of magma with a silhouette of a body on it. The lava fell back onto the throne and when it cleared a man was sitting on the throne with a magma crown and body.

"Bow to the Magma King Doresh." (Fire/Status/Warrior/Effect/9/3900/3000

The King got off his throne and walked off the volcano as it sinked back in the ground as it closed up and cooled back to regular temperature.

"When the king is on the field, all other magma monsters currently on the field lend their abilities to their king, meaning that Magma King now has Magma Chimera's effect at the cost of Magma Chimera itself, and I lose life points to its attack points. I end my turn, and bring this duel that much closer to an end by your defeat.

Aran: 2100LP

Zane: 5000LP

"_What a powerful monster, but I won't allow myself to be intimidated by his monster, but I also can't allow myself to be careless." _

I drew a card and knew that I wouldn't survive another turn without some kind of miracle. The moment I drew my next card I knew I had found my miracle.

"I end my turn."

Aran looked at me with an expression that I could only describe as glee.

"Magma King Doresh, attack his life points directly, and I activate Chimera's effect and discard one monster from my hand and end my turn." The monster pulled out a sword and dashed toward me, slashing me and causing me to drop to one knee before getting back up.

Aran: 2100LP

Zane: 900LP

I heard Adrial and Rom cheering for me on the sidelines as I touched the top of my deck.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling for me, I looked behind me and it was my older sister Aurora.

"Hey Zane, you forgot your good luck charm." She yelled to me.

I sighed in relief, for I had an off feeling the entire duel and I had that problem fixed. My good luck charm was a card that was completely blank and black on the front (Not Xyz black just regular blank black), and had no description, level, type, or name. My parents gave it to me for my 17th birthday, said it was special.

"Hey sis, throw it to me!"

She leans back and tosses it to me and I waste no time putting it on.

"_I've gotta draw a good card this turn or I'm truly done for." _

Just then I heard a voice come to me from my mind that sounded as if the voice was right next to me, which to be honest almost gave me a heart attack.

"_Hello? Is this thing on? Hey Zane can you hear me?"_ The voice asked.

"_Yeah, who wants to know?" _

"_Uragano, I'm one of the Bolt Princes." _

" _.. So then let's just say for a minute that you're real, how do you know my name?" _

I could've swore I heard him call me thick skulled in my mind.

"_Don't you have a duel you're supposed to be winning right now? I'll tell you how later, just focus." _

"_Okay so how are we gonna win this?" _

"_I will assist you in this draw; all you need is one of my brothers to change this duel around." _

"_Well... Okay I got nothing to lose." _

"Alright I draw."

As I reached for the card I saw the top card of my deck exude light and I pulled it into my hand. I took a deep breath and began to put my plan in action.

"Since I have no monsters on the field I can special summon another Prince from my hand, and I bring to the field Bolt Prince Jani." (Thunder/Warrior/Effect/7/2800/2600)

The sky turned dark as green lightning touched down and a human stood with dark green armor and green lightning coursing through it, he held a spiked mace with a green tint in his right hand.

"Since a Bolt Prince is on the field I can play the spell card A Prince's Ascent. With this card I can return a Bolt Prince to the field, time to join your brother in battle Uragano."

The ground suddenly shot out sparks of lightning as the form of Uragano appeared in its place.

"I play my facedown card (trap) supercharge which lets me choose one of my Princes and increase his attack by 600 points, and I choose Jani."

Jani's flow of lightning increased in speed and his mace's spikes got longer and sharper.

"Now Jani, attack the Magma King with Emerald Strike."

The prince ran and swung his mace and destroyed the Magma King with electricity flowing through his mace.

"When Jani destroys a monster his attack point's increase by 500 until my next end phase but that won't matter because you're finished. Uragano attack his life points directly with Royal Spear!"

Uragano stood ready as lightning in the shape of a spear struck the ground in front of him, he grabs it and pitches it at Aran blasting him onto his back and shocking him a little.

Aran: 0LP

Zane: 900LP

"No! How could you beat me? You must have cheated!" He accused.

"I didn't cheat; I simply put my trust in my monsters to defeat you, now about that apology."

He glared at me and finally after a very awkward two minutes he spoke.

"The boss told me to tell you something in the off chance that you managed to beat me. He said tell him that he'll have to face me to get that apology."

I growled under my breath as my fingers began to feel weird and my anger rose.

"He said he would apologize if I beat you."

Aran looked thoughtful for a few seconds before speaking again.

"He also wanted me to tell you: well I lied, meet me at the dock at 2:30 pm in a week from this Friday, then I'll duel you. And that's all he said to say. "

I walked away with my friends by my side and my sister Aurora asking me how my day went.

Later that night I dreamt that I was talking to 7 shadowed faces and the 8th chair was empty, they told me that duel monsters was more than just an anime turned into a huge card game. That card's had actual beings and emotions; they wanted to enjoy the game like everyone else. But most of all they wanted someone who could hear them, understand that they were much more than just monsters for a game. I slept that night with the information swirling around in my head as I dreamed dreams that teens are supposed to (and not mental messages and lectures from your own monsters).

**So that's the duel that I've been working on while school has been getting in the way. Hope you all liked it, and if you have any suggestions to make the story better please don't be afraid to say something. Well I'm out see you at some undisclosed time again…**

…**..**

…**.**

**Oh Wait! I almost forgot to tell you that I'll be flip flopping between my Danny phantom story and this one. Next month's focus will be Danny phantom, and then November will be Yugioh and it will basically work like that. So looking forward to it or what? Reviews, Favorites, or Follows would be most appreciated (he says in his business voice.) P.S, I'm trying to come up with a cool organization 13 name for a possible Fanfiction later on, any suggestions?**

**Trichinaxs Out **


End file.
